Vers l'autre côté
by BlueDogM
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Bridge to the Other Side" par rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory et redbeautyftw. RedBeauty à Poudlard (avec un peu de SwanQueen et SleepingWarrior). J'ai adoré cette fic et voulais absolument la partager avec la communauté française ! Amusez-vous bien !
1. Chapter 1

C'était une belle journée. Belle French était assise à sa place habituelle sous un saule pleureur pour étudier. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de réviser pour une matière mais elle aimait lire. Ça aidait son esprit à se préparer pour la journée à venir. Une légère brise soufflait, poussant doucement ses cheveux en travers de son visage. Elle repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille et essaya de se concentrer sur les mots qu'elle lisait.

Mais elle avait un problème.

Son paisible moment de solitude était ruiné par les cris de Ruby Lucas et sa bande d'insupportables fauteurs de troubles qui jouaient à dieu sait quel jeu juste en-dessous d'elle. Ils se passaient un frisbee à dents de serpent, et les grognements de la bête se mêlaient à leurs exclamations exaltées.

Belle n'était pas contrariée par le fait qu'ils s'amusent. Mais l'endroit était tellement paisible avant qu'ils ne sortent de nulle part pour venir troubler le paysage, et le pire dans tout cela, c'était Ruby Lucas.

Comme Belle, Ruby était à Griffondor, et pour être honnête il n'y avait pas de meilleure maison pour elle. Elle n'était ni malveillante comme les Serpentards, ni super intelligente comme les Serdaigles, et elle était beaucoup trop têtue pour être à Poufsouffle, donc elle était à Griffondor, la maison des courageux. Et coincée avec Belle.

_Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement rentrer chez elle et arrêter de faire perdre des points à Griffondor ? On s'en fiche qu'elle soit le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard depuis une décennie !_ Pensa Belle amèrement tandis qu'elle fermait violemment son livre et le jetait dans son sac.

Elle allait se lever pour se diriger vers la paix et le calme de la bibliothèque quand le frisbee à dents de serpent vola au-dessous de sa tête. Sortant de nulle part, Ruby bondit et l'attrapa fermement dans sa main sans faire attention à ses jambes qui se dérobèrent, la faisant tomber sur les genoux de Belle.

« Excuse-toi ! » S'exclama Belle. Son expression était horrifiée quand elle baissa les yeux vers la fille dont le visage était fermement planté sur ses genoux.

Ruby leva les yeux, forçant un sourire lisse sur ses lèvres. « Vraiment désolée, Princesse », répondit-elle sarcastiquement alors qu'elle s'agenouillait. Elle tendit le bras derrière Belle, sans jamais la quitter des yeux ni se départir de son sourire. « Tu sais, si tu sortais ton nez de ces bouquins de temps en temps, tu pourrais peut-être apprendre à attraper un de ces trucs. » Elle tapota la tête de Belle avec le frisbee, recevant pour cela un regard sombre.

« Lucas ! Allez ! » hurla Graham, ses bras étendus sur les côtés. « Il nous reste que dix minutes avant de devoir nous fader Rogue ! »

Ruby jeta un regard à ses amis. « Okay ! J'arrive ! » Elle se retourna vers Belle, un air d'aversion recouvrait encore son visage. Ruby gloussa et tendis la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Belle. « On se voit en classe. » Elle bondit sur ses pieds et lança le frisbee à ses amis avant de courir vers eux.

Belle soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place la coiffure que Ruby avait dérangée. Elle se releva, enlevant l'herbe de sa jupe. Elle agrippa fermement son sac et s'éloigna du bruit d'un pas lourd. Cette Ruby Lucas la rendait dingue. Toujours à se moquer d'elle. Lui donnant des surnoms stupides. Elle ne connaissait rien d'elle. _Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait le droit … _

Belle se figea au milieu d'un pas et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle laissait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine l'agacer autant. Peut-être était-ce parce que Ruby était une telle perturbation. Que ce soit en célébrant bruyamment une nouvelle victoire au Quidditch dans la salle commune ou en faisant perdre des points parce qu'elle enfreignait les règles. Elle envahissait constamment la bulle de calme dont Belle s'entourait. Elle agrippa la sangle de son sac, regardant sa montre. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour aller à la bibliothèque maintenant. Encore une fois, elle pouvait remercier Ruby Lucas pour avoir ruiné le peu de temps qu'elle aurait pu passer au calme.

Elle descendit le hall, doublant d'autres étudiants sur son passage. Elle s'arrêta devant la salle de potion, ouvrant discrètement la porte. La classe précédente était toujours en cours. Elle soupira et marcha vers un large rebord de fenêtre. Elle posa son sac par terre et s'assit, appuyant ses pieds devant elle. Elle ouvrit un autre livre de potions et commença à lire.

Les sons étouffés de l'autre côté de la fenêtre attirèrent son attention. Sa tête se tourna pour voir Ruby marcher vers le bâtiment avec les autres, Graham et August sautillant derrière elle comme des fous tandis qu'elle riait. Belle la regarda, n'ayant jamais remarqué à quel point le sourire de cette fille était large et éclatant. Ou la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient quand elle rigolait. Elle secoua vivement la tête, se raclant la gorge et redirigeant son attention vers son livre.

Mais bien sûr, Belle n'avait pas le droit à une minute de paix. « Salut, Belle » ricana une voix méchante venant du couloir. Elle leva la tête et roula immédiatement des yeux vers Gaston, qui était flanqué de ses amis Victor et Jefferson. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient nonchalamment vers elle, les mains enfoncées dans leurs poches.

« Pas tes affaires » répondit-elle sèchement, retournant à son livre seulement pour se le faire arracher des mains.

« Pourquoi tu lis ces stupides trucs de toute façon ? »

« J'aime élargir mes connaissances » ricana Belle. « Ça explique un peu pourquoi tu es aussi idiot … Rends le moi maintenant » ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Gaston lui tendit le livre, mais quand elle voulu le prendre il le lança à Victor, qui le jeta vers Jefferson, qui l'ouvrit curieusement pendant une seconde avant de recevoir un long regard de Gaston et de lui relancer.

« Je vais te dire, Belle. Je te le rendrai si tu accepte un rendez-vous avec moi. » il cligna de l'oeil, tenant le livre au-dessus de sa tête comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant.

« Il n'y a aucune chance que j'envisage un jour de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi. » Belle allait sortir sa baguette quand quelqu'un la devança. « Levicorpus ! » cria Ruby, un sourire s'étendant sur son visage alors que Gaston s'élevait dans les airs, comme pendu par la cheville.

Tous ceux qui étaient encore au sol rigolèrent quand il laissa tomber le livre de Belle au sol, sa baguette cliquetant juste à côté.

« Laisse moi descendre, sale pute ! »

« Pas avant que tu aies dis le mot magique ! » railla-t-elle alors que Graham lui tapait dans le dos appréciativement.

« Mademoiselle Lucas » une voix ennuyée et nasillarde résonna à travers le hall pendant que le Professeur Rogue sortait de sa classe. « Faites le descendre. »

« Désolée, Professeur » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Liberacorpus » et Gaston s'écrasa la tête le première sur le sol à côté de sa baguette.

Ruby riait encore quand elle se pencha pour ramasser le livre de Belle.

« J'enlève 20 points à Griffondor, Mademoiselle Lucas. Comme vous devriez parfaitement le savoir, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à utiliser la magie dans les couloirs. Et si vous continuez à perturber l'école, ce sera des heures de colle. »

Graham gloussait encore derrière sa main, et August était plié en deux, se tenant les côtes. Aucun d'eux ne semblait perturbé par le fait que Ruby venait de faire perdre 20 points à leur maison.

« Et voilà » elle sourit de façon hésitante, tendant son livre à Belle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? » siffla Belle. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je me débrouillait très bien. »

La lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Ruby s'éteignit d'un coup, et elle réfuta rapidement, « Ouais je voyais bien que tu t'amusais à faire le petit singe. »

Belle lui lança un regard noir, attrapant son livre et le fourrant dans son sac.

« Tu sais tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissante ! » cria Ruby. « Je sais pas pourquoi t'es toujours aussi coincée. »

« Et moi je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis toujours comme une ignorante irresponsable ! » lui renvoya Belle. Graham et August se jetèrent un regard nerveux. « Tu causes toujours des ennuis à Griffondor, et j'en ai marre ! »

Ruby la fixait comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu. « J'essayais de _t'aider _! »

« Et bien je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Et je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille ! »

« Silence ! » hurla soudainement Rogue, arrachant à leur dispute les deux jeunes filles qui commençaient à rougir. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit il y a une minute ? Mademoiselle French, Mademoiselle Lucas, vous resterez après le cours pour que j'organise vos heures de colle. »

Belle et Ruby se lancèrent un dernier regard meurtrier avant de rentrer en classe derrière les autres.

La classe pris fin.

Belle et Ruby étaient assises à plusieurs places l'une de l'autre. Ruby tapotait sa baguette sur son bureau pendant que Belle l'observait furtivement du coin de l'oeil.

« Tu pourrais arrêter avec ce tapotement insupportable s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda sévèrement Belle.

Ruby fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle. « C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-elle. « T'es toujours aussi énervée ou c'est juste un truc spécial que tu me réserves ? »

Belle referma violemment son livre et se tourna sur sa chaise. « J'ai tendance à ne pas adorer les gens qui me font avoir des heures de colles. » s'énerva Belle.

« Pour la dernière fois, j'étais en train de t'aider ! »

« Et je n'en avais pas besoin ! »

« SILENCE ! » hurla Rogue, revenant dans la pièce. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Êtes-vous toutes les deux si entêtées que vous ne pouvez suivre une simple consigne ? » Il les regarda l'un après l'autre. « J'enlève 10 points à Griffondor pour votre manque total de décorum. »

Belle grogna furieusement. Ruby étouffa un petit rire en fixant son regard sur son bureau. Elle trouvait cela très amusant maintenant. La facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à énerver Belle. Elle n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur personne avant. Et elle aimait plutôt ça.

Rogue s'avança vers Ruby, jetant un morceau de papier sur son bureau. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire où et quand rendre ce papier ? »

Ruby le regarda furtivement pendant qu'elle faisait glisser le papier dans sa main. « Nan. C'est bon. » Elle prit le papier et le mit dans sa poche.

Il se dirigea vers Belle, posant également une feuille sur son bureau. « Si vous vous perdez, Mademoiselle French, je suis sûr que Mademoiselle Lucas sera enchantée de vous indiquer votre direction. »

Belle pris lentement le papier du bureau et le glissa dans son livre. « Je vais trouver, monsieur. » marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux demeurant sur la couverture de son livre. « Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Elle en a déjà assez fait. »

Ruby soupira encore, secouant la tête et roulant des yeux. « On peut y aller maintenant ? Je dois aller à l'entraînement. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Vous pouvez partir. »

Ruby attrapa son livre et sortit rapidement de la salle. Belle prit également ses livres, se levant de son siège. Elle regarda le Professeur Rogue. Il secoua la tête d'un air déçu et lui fit signe de partir. Belle baissa la tête et quitta la pièce. Pour elle, Ruby Lucas n'était rien qu'un monde d'ennuis et elle ne voulait rien avoir à y faire …


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci aux auteurs pour m'avoir autorisée à partager cette merveille : ****r****ubylucasridinghoodmeghanory**** et ****RedBeautyFTW**** n'hésitez pas à aller sur leur page si un peu d'anglais ne vous fait pas peur !**

**Et merci à ma petite sœur, ma Beta readeuse préférée ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Ruby traversa le terrain de Quidditch en courant, ajustant sa tenue à chaque foulée. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de leur faire avoir une crise cardiaque, elle aurait juste sauté sur son balais et serait arrivée à destination en moins de deux. Mais non, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Ça aurait encore coûté des points à Griffondor, ce dont elle entendrait certainement parler en colle si ça venait à se savoir.

Elle ricana. Belle French en colle. Qui l'eut cru ? La connaissant, elle arriverait probablement en avance.

August se retourna, la cherchant du regard. Quand il la vit en train de courir, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, il gloussa et poussa Graham du coude. « La voilà. » Dit-il en secouant le tête.

« T'es en retard, Lucas ! » cria Graham, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle arriva finalement jusqu'à lui, légèrement essoufflée, mais avec assez d'énergie pour lui lancer un regard noir. « Sans déconner. » répondit-elle. Elle laissa tomber son balais, se penchant en avant et prenant appui sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Graham la regarda, lui tapotant le dos. « Il s'est passé quoi avec Rogue et le rat de bibliothèque ? »

Ruby roula des yeux et se redressa. « Heure de colle. Après l'entraînement. » Ses mots étaient hachés mais elle arrivait enfin à ralentir sa respiration. « La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de ne pas être aussi gentille avec elle. »

August émit un léger glapissement en essayant de cacher son rire. Graham lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Ruby les fixa l'un après l'autre. Elle leva un sourcil. Graham se racla la gorge rapidement et August recula d'un pas.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer la blague ? » Les yeux hazels de Ruby se déplacèrent d'un garçon au suivant.

Graham avait l'air de se démener pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose, et finalement, les mots s'échappèrent avec un sourire. « Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Graham ! » August lui balança un coup de coude alors que Ruby les fixait longuement sans comprendre.

« Qui ? »

« Belle, imbécile. T'es carrément amoureuse d'elle. » la taquina Graham.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ruby, rigolant même un peu de la stupidité de leur idée. Ou peut-être qu'elle rigolait juste pour éviter de vraiment y penser.

« Oh allez ! » reprit August. « C'était quoi ce truc tout à l'heure ? Quand tu lui as ébouriffé les cheveux et que tu l'as défendue ? »

« C'était juste … c'était … oh allez ! » Graham et August se remirent à rire. « Vous êtes vraiment ridicules tous les deux, » Ruby roula des yeux et monta sur son balais. « Allez. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne. »

« Bien joué Ruby ! » cria Sean d'un air approbateur alors qu'il la regardait filer autour du terrain, attrapant le Vif d'or d'une main experte à chaque fois. « Je pense que ça suffit. Super entraînement, tout le monde ! »

Graham, August, Ruby, Sean, Emma, David et Mulan atterrirent au sol, balançant leur balai par-dessus leur épaule et se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Regina Mills était assise toute seule sur les gradins, mangeant calmement une pomme. Elle était très élégante, et pourtant avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement, comme si elle avait préféré faire autre chose, quelque chose qui aurait plus mérité le temps qu'elle y passait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle arborait toujours cet air là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Regina ? » cria David. « Interdit aux Serpentards. »

« En fait, Charmant, » David grinça des dents quand elle utilisa le surnom que Mary Margaret lui donnait, « J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux tant que c'est dans l'enceinte de l'école . »

« Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas en train de nous espionner ? » Demanda Sean.

Regina rigola. « Oh je t'en prie. J'ai suffisament de choses insignifiantes à m'occuper sans avoir à espionner votre pathétique petite équipe. »

« Alors vas-y, va t'en occuper » lui cracha Ruby. Ses coéquipiers acquiéscèrent . Emma se grattait la nuque, mal à l'aise, évitant de croiser le regard de Regina, qui avait commencé à descendre les gradins.

« Alors … tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? » demanda Mulan, sa batte de batteur se balançant au bout de son bras alors qu'elles repartaient vers les vestiaires.

« Ouais, j'ai colle avec Rogue. Wou-hou. » maugréa Ruby sarcastiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? »

« J'ai rien fait. J'essayais juste d'aider Belle, et je me suis laissée un peu emporter … Il se pourrait que j'ai utilisé la magie. » Mulan leva un sourcil et Ruby se défendit aussitôt. « Mais la colle c'est de la faute de Belle. C'est elle qui a commencé à m'engueuler. »

Elles avaient finalement atteint les vestiaires, se déshabillant rapidement et mettant leur robes pleines de boue dans le panier à linge, pour les faire laver par les elfes de maison.

« Pourquoi elle t'engueulait ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait perdre des points à Griffondor … Et alors ? Tout le monde le fait, mais Belle ne déteste pas tout le monde autant qu'elle me déteste moi. » Ruby soupira avec un mélange de tristesse et de frustration.

« Je ne pense pas que Belle déteste qui que ce soit, Ruby. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter, « Certaines personnes ne savent simplement pas exprimer ce qu'elles ressentent réellement. »

Ruby se figea, sa chemise au milieu de ses bras. Elle allait demander à Mulan ce qu'elle sous-entendait quand Emma entra soudainement dans le vestiaire.

« Tu étais où ? » demanda Ruby.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? »

« Du calme » pouffa Emma nerveusement. « J'étais juste en train de ranger les balles. »

« Ah ouais … c'est vrai, » Ruby finit d'enfiler sa chemise. « Bon, je dois y aller. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard et me faire passer un savon par Belle. »

Mulan secoua la tête et Emma lui fit un grand sourire. « Ruby, » la prévint Mulan, « soit sympa. »

« Ouais ouais ouais, » Ruby ricana. « Tu sais, je vais peut-être être en retard de quelques minutes. J'adore entendre son petit discours condescendant. … Oh et, Emma, tu as un peu de rouge à lèvre sur le visage. »

« Je … vraiment ? » bégaya-t-elle, s'essuyant précipitamment le visage.

« C'est bon. Tu l'as enlevé. À plus tard les filles. » Ruby les salua avec un clin d'oeil et retourna vers le château pour faire face à sa colle et les ennuis qui viendraient certainement avec.

Belle était assise dans la salle de colle, ses mains posées sur la large table qui lui faisait face. Elle jetait des regards à la pendule l'heure du début était déjà passée de cinq minutes. Le Professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau, trempant une plume dans de l'encre noire et griffonnant des notes. Belle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle était sensée faire. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'heure de colle. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que, comme d'habitude, Ruby était en retard.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, venant claquer contre le mur. Belle sursauta alors que Ruby entrait en sautillant. « Mademoiselle Lucas, » dit Rogue sèchement. « Merci de finalement vous joindre à nous. »

« De rien, » répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres alors que Belle lui jetait un regard désapprobateur. Quand Ruby vit sa réaction, son sourire s'étira encore.

Il pointa sa plume vers un siège. « Asseyez-vous. »

Belle agrippa son bureau, priant en silence pour que Ruby choisisse une place le plus loin possible de la sienne. Ruby la regarda pendant un moment, un léger sourire passant sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança et s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Belle inspira profondément, sentant au passage le parfum de Ruby. Elle ferma les yeux, secouant doucement la tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait de quelques centimètres. Ruby remarqua le mouvement et se tortilla pour se rapprocher.

Belle expira lourdement. « Je te déranges pas ? » murmura-t-elle sèchement, et elle se poussa encore vers le côté. Au moment où Ruby allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit encore. Les deux filles se tournèrent pour voir entrer Mary Margaret. Elle croisa le regard de Ruby et sourit, lui faisant un signe de la main. Ruby le lui rendit pendant que Mary s'avançait vers le Professeur Rogue.

« Mademoiselle Blanchard, j'imagine qu'il y a une raison logique pour que vous veniez dans la salle à cette heure. »

« Oui monsieur. Le Professeur McGonagall m'envoie. » expliqua-t-elle. « Elle a besoin de vous parler. »

Rogue soupira, exaspéré. Il regarda les filles. « Je peux vous laisser seules pendant un moment sans que vous vous entretuiez ? »

Ruby leva ses mains en l'air. « Vous pouvez me faire confiance, » dit-elle, pointant Belle du doigt. « C'est d'elle que vous devriez vous inquiéter. »

Belle était bouche bée. Elle balbutia avant de grogner furieusement et d'ouvrir son livre. Le Professeur Rogue roula des yeux et se leva. Il fit signe à Mary Margaret de passer devant et la suivit hors de la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, Ruby se tourna vers Belle. « T'es arrivée en avance, hein ? »

Belle ne quitta pas son livre des yeux. « Et toi en retard. » lança-t-elle en retour. « Quelle surprise. »

Ruby contemplait le côté de son visage. Sa tête se pencha légèrement alors qu'elle observait la façon dont les yeux bleus de Belle dansaient sur les mots. Elle se retrouva captivée pendant un moment. Elle avait vraiment envie de savoir ce que cette fille avait au fond du coeur, à part évidemment son amour des livres et des sorts parfaitement jetés. Elle tendit la main, tirant le livre vers elle.

Belle lui lança un regard furieux. Elle claqua sa main sur la table. « Sérieusement ? »

« Ouaip. » Ruby ferma le livre et le posa derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers Belle. « On va parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Belle eut un mouvement de recul. Essayant de regarder n'importe où sauf vers la jeune fille qui la fixait si intensément. « Parce que. » Elle tendit la main. « Je peux récupérer mon livre s'il-te-plaît ? »

Ruby ricana et secoua la tête. « Pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi tu me détestes. »

« Je ne te déteste pas. C'est juste que je ne t'adore pas particulièrement. » Elle avança encore sa main vers Ruby. « Mon livre, s'il-te-plaît. » Cette fois c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande.

La tête de Ruby s'inclina encore un peu et elle leva un sourcil. « Ça ressemble encore à de la haine, de mon point de vue. »

Belle soupira lourdement. « Écoute, Ruby, j'en ai assez de ces petits jeux pour aujourd'hui. Entre toi et Gaston … »

« Je sais que tu ne me compares pas à Gaston. »

« Non, bien sûr … c'est juste … » Elle expira lentement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Rends-moi juste mon livre »

Ruby sourit largement. « Viens le chercher, » l'appela-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

La mâchoire de Belle se crispa. « Très bien. » Elle se pencha en avant, essayant maladroitement de passer le bras autour de Ruby.

Ruby attrapa son poignet pour essayer de l'arrêter. Elle avait sûrement tiré trop fort et Belle tomba en avant, entraînant Ruby avec elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte elle était allongée sur le banc avec Belle au-dessus d'elle. Elles se fixaient du regard, les yeux écarquillés, muettes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ruby ressentit soudain le besoin de remettre derrière l'oreille de Belle une mèche de cheveux égarée. Quand Belle rougit au contact de sa main, Ruby sentit un petit sourire se former sur ses propres lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit encore et les deux jeunes filles se bousculèrent pour se redresser. Ruby serra les lèvres, baissant les yeux sur son bureau. Belle déglutit péniblement, sa gorge étant soudainement devenue très sèche, et fit de son mieux pour essayer de dissiper le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Rogue entra dans la pièce, les sourcils relevés curieusement en remarquant le silence qui emplissait la pièce. Il passa lentement devant elles et retourna à son bureau.

Il y eut un long silence. Aucune des jeunes filles ne levait les yeux ni ne parlait. Jusqu'à ce que Belle ouvre finalement la bouche et murmure, « Je peux récupérer mon livre s'il-te-plaît Ruby ? »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, les prochains chapitres n'en seront que plus agréables à lire ! Je débutes dans la traduction, et encore plus dans les fanfics … ah et vous pouvez critiquer, je ne mords pas - pas par ordinateur du moins ;) **

**PS : Si ma traduction vous plaît vous pouvez me proposer d'autres fics à traduire !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis le troisième ! **

**Je vous aime tous ! Du coup vous me pardonerez si quelques fautes ont pu se glisser ici, je suis un peu fatiguée …**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Belle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle fixait le plafond. Le dortoir était calme, perturbé seulement par le bruit de respirations lentes et régulières. Mais l'absence d'un léger ronflement lui laissait à penser qu'elle n'était pas la seule à rester éveillée.

Avec un soupir de frustration, elle roula sur le côté et remonta ses couvertures sous son menton, comme si ça pouvait aider. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter d'y penser ? Pourquoi ne cessait-elle de rejouer ce moment dans sa tête ? Peut-être était-ce la façon dont les doigts de Ruby avaient caressé ses cheveux, la façon dont ils l'avaient chatouillée en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns ondulés derrière son oreille. Peut-être était-ce les picotements que ses doigts légers et délicats faisaient remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale ou la chair de poule qui recouvrait ses bras rien que d'y penser. Peut-être était-ce la proximité de leurs corps et la sensation de celui de Ruby contre le sien, la façon dont leurs corps correspondaient si parfaitement que Belle se logeait tout naturellement contre elle. Peut-être était-ce son regard, ses magnifiques grands yeux hazels, la tendre lueur dont ils s'étaient emplis et que Belle n'avait encore jamais vue.

Belle sentit un sourire se former sur son visage, et elle aurait voulu qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver cela pour Ruby ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle essaya de froncer les sourcils, mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient pas. Alors elle resta étendue dans son lit, son visage pressé contre l'oreiller, souriant comme une parfaite idiote, fermant les yeux à en avoir malpour éviter de regarder vers Ruby. Penser à elle était bien assez.

Il était trois heure du matin quand elle s'endormit enfin pour entrer dans un monde de rêves agité. Elle courait pour échapper à un loup qui ne cessait de la pourchasser, peu importe la vitesse à laquelle elle s'enfuyait il était toujours sur ses talons. Mais quand il sauta sur Belle et l'envoya rouler au sol, il ne fit que lui lécher le visage.

Belle se réveilla à six heure complètement épuisée, n'ayant aucun souvenir de son rêve.

Ruby était étendue sur le ventre, ses yeux concentrés sur le réveil à côté de son lit. Elle le regardait depuis des heures. Le sommeil lui échappait complètement. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, les évènements de la journée repassaient dans sa tête comme un film bizarre. Les voix d'August et Graham résonnaient dans son oreille, lui racontant qu'elle était amoureuse de Belle. Le commentaire cryptique de Mulan sur l'incapacité de certaines personnes à exprimer leurs sentiments. Et puis la colle. Cette partie-là revenait le plus souvent.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les yeux de Belle étaient beaux avant de les voir d'aussi près. Ses cheveux étaient si doux quand elle les touchait. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter au visage quand elle avait remis une mèche derrière son oreille. Belle était magnifique. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué auparavant ?

« Humpf! » Ruby grogna, roula sur son dos et repoussa ses couvertures.

Il était six heures du matin. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle s'était levée aussi tôt. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne s'était jamais levée aussi tôt. Elle attrapa une serviette et traîna les pieds vers la salle de bain. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et remarqua que Belle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle était probablement dans la salle commune, étudiant déjà et se préparant pour sa journée de cours. Ruby secoua la tête avec un petit rire à cette idée et continua son chemin.

Quand elle atteint la salle de bain des filles, elle ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse. Il semblait que Belle et elle n'étaient pas les seules à être levées. Quelqu'un était sous la douche. Ruby décida d'aller vers l'évier. Elle jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir et grogna.

« Oh je sens que ça va être une journée de merde … » marmonna-t-elle, se penchant pour inspecter les cernes noires apparues sous ses yeux après sa nuit blanche.

À ce moment, la douche s'arrêta. Ruby ne se tourna pas pour voir qui en sortait, mais elle était curieuse de savoir qui était assez fou pour être debout à cette heure. Elle regarda dans le miroir et aperçu Belle sortant de la douche, sa serviette enroulée autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la présence de Ruby. Ruby se surprit à fixer Belle alors qu'elle défaisait le chignon qui retenait ses cheveux. Quand Belle sembla sur le point d'enlever sa serviette, Ruby rougit et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

Belle sursauta en l'entendant et agrippa le haut de sa serviette. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Ruby grimaça et se tourna vers elle. « La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, j'avais encore le droit d'être ici. » répondit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour garder ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Belle. Elle avait du mal à ne pas les laisser descendre sur la serviette que Belle empoignait à présent désespérément.

Belle fronça les sourcils, marchant jusqu'à l'évier pour s'arrêter à côté de Ruby. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que qui que ce soit soit debout à cette heure. » Elle jeta à Ruby un regard oblique. « Encore moins toi. » Elle fit couler de l'eau et mis du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents.

Ruby s'appuya sur l'évier, lui faisant face. « Parfois je suis pleine de surprises. » Elle lui lança un grand sourire alors que Belle se brossait les dents.

Belle roula des yeux. « J'en doute sérieusement. » marmonna-t-elle à travers son dentifrice.

Ruby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'avançant d'un pas. « Quand on doute de moi ... » Elle se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Belle. « C'est généralement là que je suis la meilleure. »

Belle sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa nuque et dans son dos. C'était la même sensation que quand elle cherchait le sommeil mais en était empêchée par le souvenir de Ruby. Elle passa la main sur son oreille, essayant d'avoir l'air irrité par la proximité de l'autre jeune fille. Ruby gloussa simplement à son geste et s'éloigna pour prendre sa douche.

Quand les cours commencèrent vraiment, Ruby se sentait morte. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et le professeur Flitwick devenait une minuscule petite tâche floue au bout de la pièce. Elle croisa ses bras au-dessus de son livre et enfonça sa tête dedans, se fichant de savoir si elle allait avoir des ennuis.

De l'autre côté de la classe, Belle appuyait sa tête sur sa main, son coude s'enfonçant dans son cahier de Sortilèges. Elle avait l'air de combattre une énorme gueule de bois, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux papillonant alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de suivre le cours.

Soudainement une image de Belle enroulée dans une serviette apparu dans les pensées de Ruby, mais elle se la sortit de la tête et arrêta de regarder la jeune fille, laissant retomber sa tête sur ses bras et s'endormant immédiatement.

_« Rends-moi juste mon livre »_

_Ruby sourit largement. « Viens le chercher, » l'appela-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_La mâchoire de Belle se crispa. « Très bien. » Elle se pencha en avant, essayant maladroitement de passer le bras autour de Ruby. _

_Ruby attrapa son poignet pour essayer de l'arrêter. Elle avait sûrement tiré trop fort et Belle tomba en avant, entraînant Ruby avec elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte elle était allongée sur le banc avec Belle au-dessus d'elle. Elles se fixaient du regard, les yeux écarquillés, muettes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ruby ressentit soudain le besoin de remettre derrière l'oreille de Belle une mèche de cheveux égarée. Quand Belle rougit au contact de sa main, Ruby sentit un petit sourire se former sur ses propres lèvres._

___Ruby se sentit s'avancer. Elle avait tellement envie d'embrasser Belle. Elle était si proche. Elle pouvait le faire tout de suite. Ruby sentit leurs lèvres s'effleurer en un baiser plus léger que l'air. Ses yeux se fermèrent, essayant de saisir la sensation alors que Belle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure._

___« Ruby, » résonna une voix dans sa tête._

___« Ruby, réveille-toi ! »_

___« Ruby ! »_

___« Quoi ? » s'entendit-elle dire._

___« Mademoiselle Lucas ! » Sa tête décolla comme une fusée quand elle vit le Professeur Flitwick se tenant impatiemment devant elle, son ton était condescendant et déçu._

« Oui, Professeur ? » elle étouffa un bâillement, essayant de prétendre qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie, mais la pendule accrochée au mur lui disait qu'elle avait manqué presque tout le cours.

« Votre projet de classe … j'allais vous attribuer un partenaire, mais visiblement vous savez déjà ce que vous faites. »

« Mais … je … heu … je n'ai pas … »

« C'est bon, Professeur, » intervint Belle. « Elle peut travailler avec moi. »

Graham, qui était assis à côté de Ruby depuis le début et essayait désespérément de ne pas rire, lui lança un regard appuyé et leva les sourcils.

« Très bien, Mademoiselle Lucas. Vous avez de la chance que Mademoiselle French soit si généreuse. Et je ne veux pas entendre qu'elle a fait tout le travail. M'avez-vous bien compris ? »

Ruby hocha la tête, et Flitwick lança un « Bon. » approbateur, son ton redevenant enjoué alors qu'il attribuait des partenaires au reste de la classe.

Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue, Ruby frappa Graham sur le bras. Puis elle se tourna vers Belle et lui demanda, articulant silencieusement, 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas sensée me détester ?'

Belle roula des yeux et haussa les épaules. 'Je ne sais pas.'

'Eh bien décide-toi,' Ruby rigola et lui lança un grand sourire, elle se félicita intérieurement quand Belle rigola en retour.

Très loin d'elles, la cloche sonna, et les Griffondors et Serdaigles commencèrent à sortir de la classe.

« Tu te rends compte que je dois travailler avec Aurora ? » se lamenta Mulan, mais Ruby l'entendait à peine. Elle était trop occupée à regarder Belle, qui marchait à côté de Archie Hopper, échangeant des notes, trop occupée à penser à la sensation des lèvres de Belle sur les siennes.

La salle commune était vide et calme. Exactement comme Belle l'aimait. Elle s'installa sur le sol devant une grande table, à côté de la cheminée. Adossée à un canapé, elle observait le vacillement des flammes.

Elle était encore épuisée de sa nuit agitée. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si désireuse de proposer d'être le binôme de Ruby pour ce projet. Son manque de sommeil l'avait empêchée de penser clairement. Du moins c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux dans une tentative pour combattre l'épuisement. Elle bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable, ouvrit son livre de sortilèges, et commença à lire. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle sentit bouger le canapé dans son dos comme si quelqu'un avait sauté dessus par derrière. Elle se retourna pour trouver Ruby assise là, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Belle roula des yeux, feignant d'être irritée par sa soudaine apparition et retournant son attention à son livre. A vrai dire, elle était heureuse de la voir … pour pouvoir commencer leur projet, évidemment. Encore une fois, elle essayait de se convaincre de cela plus qu'autre chose.

« Tu ne traînes pas avec les autres fauteurs de troubles ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Ruby gloussait légèrement.

« Nan. » Elle fixa Belle du regard, résistant à l'envie de caresser ses cheveux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je pensais, tu sais, puisque tu m'as défendue en classe aujourd'hui, que je rentrerais tôt pour qu'on puisse commencer ce projet … » Elle marqua une pause, encore totalement dans le flou quant à ce qu'elles étaient sensées faire. « Quel qu'il soit … »

Belle sourit. Soudain elle trouvait l'ignorance de Ruby adorable. « Nous sommes sensées créer un sort. »

Ses yeux restèrent sur les pages alors qu'elle feuilletait le livre. Un parfum irrésistible l'entoura soudainement. Il lui rappelait l'air frais de l'océan. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour voir le visage de Ruby à côté du sien. Ses yeux aussi étaient concentrés sur les pages. Belle inspira encore, se rendant compte que le parfum provenait du shampooing de Ruby. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher sa nervosité à la proximité de l'autre étudiante.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Ruby tourna la tête, réalisant soudainement à quel point elle était proche de Belle. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de s'éloigner. « Je, heu, je veux dire si on est sensées créer notre propre … »

Belle sortit instantanément de son état hypnotique. « Oh, j'étais … je regardais ce qui avait été fait pour qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose de nouveau … » Elle serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour s'empêcher de les agiter nerveusement.

Une hésitation se lisait sur le visage de Ruby. « Je pourrais aider, » offrit-elle alors que Belle levait les yeux vers elle, étonnée. Ruby rigola en voyant son expression. « Je t'avais dit que j'étais pleine de surprises. » Elle tapota le coussin à côté d'elle. « Grimpe. On peut regarder ensemble. »

« O-okay … »

Belle se leva du sol et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle se pencha pour récupérer le livre, complètement inconsciente du regard de Ruby qui la suivait pendant tout ce temps. Elle appuya son dos contre les coussins. Elle sentit son cœur sauter un battement quand Ruby se tortilla pour se rapprocher. Elle sourit timidement à la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène avant d'ouvrir encore une fois le livre.

« Puisque je te le dis, Graham ! » déclara August, écrasant son poing dans sa main alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune. « Il se passe un truc avec Emma et Regina … »

Graham secoua la tête et rigola. « Tu dis n'imp … » Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, bouche bée à ce qu'il voyait en face de lui.

August le regarda, l'air confus. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Graham mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Il pointa un doigt vers le canapé. La confusion d'August ne diminua pas quand son regard se déplaça dans la direction indiquée. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

Ruby était allongée sur le canapé, profondément endormie. Plus curieux encore : Belle était à moitié allongée sur elle. Son visage niché au creux du cou de Ruby et sa main reposant sur le cœur de l'attrapeuse. Les bras de Ruby étaient enroulés étroitement autour de Belle et Graham aurait juré qu'elle souriait dans son sommeil.

Graham fit signe à August d'avancer, lui demandant encore de rester silencieux. Il leur jeta un dernier regard, étouffant un petit rire et secouant la tête …

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Continuez les reviews, c'est super sympa et ça me fait penser à arrêter de lire des SwanQueen et me mettre au boulot ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà ! Merci pour les reviews c'est super sympa !**

**Beta-reading : Rosedeschamps 3 thanks**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C'était le milieu de la nuit. Tout le monde était déjà au lit, profondément endormi, reposant son esprit pour les cours du lendemain. Belle remua. Son lit était confortable, mais pas aussi confortable que d'habitude. Elle avait l'impression de dormir sur une pile d'épaisses couvertures. Elle bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle le sentit.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Elle regardait le côté du visage de Ruby. L'autre fille était profondément endormie et ne se rendait compte de rien. Les yeux de Belle descendirent, leurs jambes emmêlées ensemble, les bras de Ruby autour de sa taille. Elle se redressa, le choc se dessinant sur son visage. « Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle, suffisament bas pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison, mais suffisament fort pour réveiller Ruby.

Ruby inspira profondément et commença à s'étirer, mais elle remarqua que son bras était enroulé autour de quelque chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Belle qui la fixait avec de grands yeux. « Belle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. « Qu'est-ce qui … » Elle remarqua que Belle était pratiquement allongée sur elle, le bras de Ruby enroulé étroitement autour de sa taille. Ruby la relâcha et se précipita loin d'elle, mais elle arriva au bout du canapé et termina sa course par terre.

Belle se précipita vers le bord. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Ruby leva une main pour la rassurer, mais sentit la douleur lui vriller le dos. « Je vais bien. » marmonna-t-elle, s'asseyant. « Pourquoi tu dormais sur moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu dormais sous moi ? »

Ruby grimaça. « C'est quoi cette question ? » Elle inspira profondément, essayant de rester calme. Elle réfléchit un moment puis retourna son attention vers Belle. « On a dû s'endormir en travaillant sur notre projet. C'est rien. »

Ruby baissa la tête, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Belle roula sur son dos et fixa le plafond. Ruby n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Elle se sentait heureuse et en sécurité quand elle tenait Belle dans ses bras. Belle était rassurée par le battement régulier du cœur de Ruby sous sa main. Ça n'était pas 'rien', mais aucune des deux filles n'allait être la première à l'admettre.

Belle se leva du canapé. « Je vais me coucher. » déclara-t-elle, enjambant Ruby et traversant la pièce.

Ruby la regarda s'éloigner. Quand Belle fut partie, elle soupira bruyamment et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux. « Merde … »

Ruby entra dans la Grande Salle nerveusement. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur elle et la jugeait, comme s'ils avaient tous découvert ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Belle la nuit précédente. Mais c'était impossible. Elles étaient les deux seules à savoir. Cependant tout paraissait différent. Même l'air qu'elle respirait était rendu étouffant par le souvenir.

Elle inspira laborieusement et avança, s'asseyant à côté de Mary Margaret, qui était prise dans un baiser passionné avec David. Ruby avait vraiment envie de lui parler. Elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui se confier, et la confusion la rendait malade. C'est ce qui la poussa à finalement s'éclaircir la gorge et lancer d'un air gêné, « Salut les gars. »

David émit un léger grognement de déception avant de répondre, d'une voix faussement enjouée, « Bonjour, Ruby. »

Mary Margaret, comme son petit ami, avait l'air légèrement contrariée par l'interruption soudaine de leur baiser. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de feindre sa joie. « Salut, » elle sourit, attirant immédiatement Ruby dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu … ailleurs. »

« Ouais, il faut que je te parle. Ça te dérange si on va dehors une minute ou … »

« C'est bon, Ruby, je peux m'en aller. Je dois étudier pour l'exam de Métamorphose. »

« Merde, c'est aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ruby.

« Ouais. » Mary Margaret gloussa doucement alors que David se levait, déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Ruby sentit grandir en elle le besoin d'être embrassée comme ça – comme si elle était la personne la plus importante au monde. Et, encore une fois, son esprit s'envola vers Belle.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ruby ne savait même pas par où commencer, mais elle inspira un bon coup, se rappelant qu'elle parlait à Mary Margaret. Elle pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi. « Okay, tu connais Belle n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je la connais, oui. » Mary Margaret mordit dans son toast, arborant un grand sourire.

« Ben, dernièrement, je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de recevoir ces … vibrations … venant d'elle. Avant elle ne me parlait jamais, mais maintenant elle me traite comme une amie. Et puis parfois, on dirait que je suis la dernière personne au monde qu'elle voudrait voir … Et je sais pas, je me sens un peu bizarre quand elle est là. Elle me fait beaucoup rire, mais elle me rend aussi super nerveuse et je m'embrouille quand je lui parle … Mais je crois que j'aime bien ça. » Mary Margaret prêtait à présent toute son attention à Ruby, ses sourcils levés, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Et la nuit dernière, quand on travaillait ensemble sur le projet de Flitwick … on s'est un peu … endormies … l'une sur l'autre. »

« L'une sur l'autre comment ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

« Je pense que j'avais mon bras autour de sa taille. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. »

« Ruby … as-tu déjà embrassé une fille ? »

Ruby rigola nerveusement. « Non, » bégaya-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est important ? »

« As-tu déjà eu des sentiments pour une fille ? »

« Pas que je me souvienne … »

« As-tu déjà pensé au fait que tu pourrais aimer les filles ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Mary Margaret, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir là-dedans ? »

Elle hésita. « Eh bien, d'après ce que tu me dis, on dirait que tu craques sur Belle … Et on dirait aussi que Belle craque sur toi. »

« Mais c'est … comment … comment tu sais ça ? »

Mary Margaret ouvrit la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Graham et August s'assirent lourdement en face des deux filles, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Bonjour mesdames. » Graham leur fit un clin d'oeil. Ruby n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le frapper.

« Bonjour Graham. » l'accueillit Mary Margaret, puis se tournant vers August. « August. »

« Bonjour. » répondit August, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Ruby regarda de l'un à l'autre suspicieusement. « Pourquoi vous me souriez comme ça tous les deux ? »

Graham fronça légèrement les sourcils, ouvrant ses mains en signe d'innocence. « Aucune raison. » répondit-il alors que ses yeux se fixaient soudain sur la personne passant derrière elle. « Bonjour Belle ! »

Les yeux de Ruby s'élargirent alors qu'elle se retournait lentement pour voir Belle s'arrêter en chemin et regarder Graham bizarrement. Ses yeux bleus descendirent sur ceux de Ruby pendant un bref moment avant qu'elle ne reporte rapidement son attention sur Graham. « Graham, bonjour … » répondit-elle, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il lui adressait la parole.

Il lui indiqua la place libre près de Ruby. « Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous … AÏE ! » Il lança un regard mauvais à Ruby qui lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table.

Ruby lui répondit par le même regard. Sa mâchoire était contractée et elle lui fit les gros yeux, lui articulant silencieusement de se la fermer.

Belle les regarda. Elle se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise, comme s'ils avaient été en train de parler d'elle avant qu'elle arrive. C'était comme si toute la table savait ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente. « Hum, non, merci. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. » Et sur ces mots, elle partit.

Ruby abattit ses mains sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Graham rigola en se frottant la jambe. « J'invitais juste ta petite copine à nous joindre pour le petit-déjeuner. » s'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « C'est seulement une marque de politesse que tes meilleurs amis essaient de mieux la connaître. »

« Graham … » le prévint Mary Margaret.

Il la regarda. « Quoi ? Tu ne les as pas vues hier soir. » Il retourna son attention sur Ruby. « En train de se faire des câlins sur le canapé comme ça … » Il enlaça August et le serra étroitement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

August éclata de rire et le repoussa. « Arrête ça mec ! »

Ruby soupira furieusement. « Vous êtes nuls. » grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapait ses affaires et se levait rapidement de la table.

« Ruby, attends ! » la pria Mary Margaret, mais Ruby s'éloignait déjà d'un pas lourd. Elle se tourna vers les garçons. « Bien joué, bande de crétins. » Elle secoua la tête, se levant et se précipitant derrière son amie.

Graham leva les bras en l'air, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » hurla-t-il, les regardant quitter la Grande Salle.

August secoua la tête et rigola. « Elle va te tuer. »

Graham haussa les épaules, tendant la main pour récupérer les restes de Mary Margaret dans son assiette. « Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle essaie. » déclara-t-il avec un ricanement tout en finissant son assiette.

« Ruby ! » Elle entendit Mary Margaret l'appeler mais ne se retourna pas, sprintant pratiquement à travers les couloirs, ignorant ses cris frustrés et indignés. « Ruby, attends ! »

Une main agrippa son poignet et la força gentiment à se retourner. Mais au lieu de tomber face à face avec Mary Margaret, elle se retrouva désemparée devant Belle. Une main se glissa doucement dans la sienne, « Ruby, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire aimable.

« Je … heu … je vais très bien. » bredouilla-t-elle et ses lèvres remontèrent en un petit sourire. Elle regarda par-dessus la tête de Belle et vit son amie faire semblant de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle devrait la remercier plus tard.

« Tu as l'air vraiment bouleversée. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » Ruby fut surprise d'entendre autant d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Sa colère sembla s'évaporer d'un coup, et elle lui sourit vraiment cette fois. « Tout va parfaitement bien … Tu veux qu'on aille travailler sur notre projet ? »

« Ruby … c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. » Belle la regarda fixement, s'attendant à la voir sursauter et courir vers la Grande Salle.

« Je sais. » gloussa Ruby.

« Et c'est des devoirs … »

« Je sais. » elle rigola encore plus fort.

« Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? »

« Je me sens super bien. »

Belle sembla enfin convaincue et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque, leurs mains se balançant à leurs côtés, leurs doigts à quelques centimètres les uns des autres, s'effleurant bien trop souvent pour que ça puisse être accidentel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N'hésitez pas à critiquer ! Reviews bienvenues !**

**Je pense traduire Double Trouble de sea-ess-eye ensuite (si j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur), des propositions ? (celle-là fera plaisir aux SwanQueen shippers ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Traduit en écoutant_ Yiruma, Kiss The Rain _(puis tout l'album River Flows In You). **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir que de plus en plus de gens suivent l'histoire.**

**Amour et chocolat sur vous tous ! ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement et, en un rien de temps, la neige commença à tomber, recouvrant le sol d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Même Belle était pressée d'avoir une pause. Mais elle était aussi impatiente de pouvoir passer ces courtes semaines à Poudlard … avec Ruby.

Quand le professeur McGonagall avait apporté les feuilles d'inscription, Ruby y avait aussitôt mis son nom Belle avait suivit son exemple avec impatience. La seule autre Gryffondor restant au château était Emma, ce qui laissait présager un Noël très calme. Juste comme Belle les aimait.

Depuis qu'elles avaient reçu un A pour leur projet en Sortilèges, Belle et Ruby étaient inséparables. Même maintenant, alors que Ruby répondait au professeur Rogue et faisait perdre vingt points à Gryffondor, Belle se retrouva à rire et lui taper dans la main sous la table.

« Oh mon dieu, Ruby ! T'as vu la tête de Rogue ? » s'esclaffa Graham, courant jusqu'à son ami et lui donnant une claque dans le dos alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Ruby lui sourit, contente d'elle. « Je pensais qu'il allait m'envoyer en colle. » gloussa-t-elle.

« Hé bien c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Encore une heure de colle et McGonagall va te sortir de l'équipe. » lui dit Mary Margaret.

« Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça, » répliqua David. « Elle est trop intéressée par la Coupe de Quidditch. » Il glissa sa main dans celle de sa petite amie et lui lança un sourire connaisseur.

« Alors n'oublie pas de tourner ça à ton avantage Ruby. » lui dit August malicieusement.

« Je n'attends que ça. » elle fronça les sourcils. « Je peux peut-être trouver un moyen pour causer des problèmes à Regina et Bobby au passage. »

« Bobby Gold ? » demanda Belle. « Oh, Ruby, tu ne devrais pas t'attaquer à lui. Il te causerait juste encore plus d'ennuis. Et en plus il est en sixième année … »

« Et c'est quoi le problème avec Regina ? » l'interrompit Emma. Belle avait presque oublié qu'elle était là. Elle avait été si calme dernièrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas un problème avec elle ? » lui rétorqua Ruby, suivie par plusieurs grognements d'approbation.

« En première année, elle m'a enfermée dans la tour d'Astronomie, et je n'aurais pas pu en sortir si Jefferson ne m'avait pas trouvée. » dit Belle.

« C'était il y a trois ans Belle. »

« Okay, l'année dernière elle a volé le Rapeltout de Maleficent. Tu te rappelles de ça ? » demanda August.

« On s'en fiche de Maleficent ! »

« Elle a fait virer Sydney de son stage à la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Elle a fait transférer Katherine à Beauxbâtons. »

« Elle a essayé de me faire manger une pomme empoisonnée … »

« … Une intoxication alimentaire ! C'est pas comme si ça t'aurait tuée … »

« Elle a tué son père ! » cria Mary Margaret en désespoir de cause.

« C'était un _accident _! » hurla Emma à travers ses dents serrées. « C'est juste parce qu'elle est à Serpentard hein ?! Parce que tous les Serpentards sont mauvais ! Comme si vous êtiez tous mieux qu'elle juste parce que vous êtes à Gryffondor ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous rappelez que tout ce que Regina a fait est dire la vérité à Katherine après que _tu _aies embrassé David alors qu'elle sortait encore avec lui ?! » Elle pointa Mary Margaret du doigt.

« Emma, personne n'a dit … »

« Oh ferme-la Ruby ! » Belle fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras. « Oui, elle a fait des erreurs, mais elle essaye de changer ! Ce sont les personnes stupides et ignorantes comme vous qui n'arrêtent pas de lui dire qu'elle n'en est pas capable ! Regina n'est _pas _quelqu'un de mauvais ! C'est juste la seule partie d'elle que vous voulez voir ! » Sur ces mots, Emma s'enfuit d'un pas lourd, laissant ses amis choqués derrière elle.

« Ça sortait d'où ça ? » demanda David.

« Je sais pas … » murmura Mary Margaret, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

* * *

« Tu vas me manquer. » Ruby sourit en serrant Graham dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers Mulan, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Je fais pas de câlins. » Ruby roula des yeux et lui serra la main à la place.

Et ensuite, comme ça, tout le monde fut parti. La Salle Commune était vide. Emma, bien sûr, était introuvable. Elle ne venait plus beaucoup dans la Tour des Gryffondors depuis son spectaculaire accès de colère, mais ça allait très bien à Ruby puisque les vacances de Noël avaient enfin commencé, et elles étaient enfin seules.

Ruby était assise dans le canapé de la Salle Commune avec Belle. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait de la cheminée. Elle regardait Belle qui lisait tranquillement un livre. Elle sourit quand Belle mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, lui permettant de mieux voir son visage.

Belle fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Ruby. Elle sourit. « Quoi ? »

Ruby s'empressa de secouer la tête, réalisant qu'elle la fixait trop intensément, et depuis trop longtemps. Quand Belle retourna son attention au livre, Ruby se retrouva à chercher désespérément un moyen d'attirer encore son attention. Elle occupa ses mains avec un coussin marron, s'éclaircissant la gorge avant de parler. « Donc, heu, c'est juste toi et moi maintenant … » bredouilla-t-elle, entortillant le pompon du coussin. « C'est comme si on avait notre maison … »

Ruby s'arrêta net. _C'était quoi ça ?! _Se gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

Belle émit un petit rire en tournant la page de son livre. « On pourrait dire ça. » Elle jeta un regard à Ruby et sourit timidement. « J'aime bien cette idée. » Ses yeux s'élargirent à ses propres mots, et elle balbutia la phrase suivante. « Je … je veux dire … ça va être … sympa de ne plus avoir d'interruptions … » Elle s'arrêta encore, se réprimandant intérieurement. Elle décida qu'il serait mieux d'arrêter de parler.

Ruby sourit largement à la nervosité évidente de Belle. Elle poussa le coussin de ses genoux et se rapprocha. « Tu lis quoi ? » Elle était si près de Belle qu'elle entendit le changement dans sa respiration quand elle effleura sa main pour voir les pages. « L'Île Mystérieuse ? Tu ne crois pas en la lecture facile ? »

Belle rigola. « Parfois. » Elle tourna la tête, sursautant légèrement à la proximité de Ruby. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta rapidement et elle ne savait plus comment le ralentir. « Je … C'est juste que j'aime vraiment Jules Verne. »

Ruby la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu voudrais bien me le lire ? »

Belle avait l'air surpris. « Tu veux que je lise pour toi ? »

Ruby hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui contrôlait son action suivante. Elle souleva le bras de Belle, entraînant le livre loin de ses genoux. Belle la regarda curieusement alors qu'elle s'allongeait, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et la fixant d'un air impatient.

« J'attends. » déclara Ruby avec un sourire en coin.

Belle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « D'accord, très bien … » elle ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença à lire.

Ruby écouta la voix apaisante de Belle pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini. En réalité, seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Pendant que Belle lisait, elle passa distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ruby. La brunette sourit. Quand elle eut fini, Belle baissa son livre et lui sourit. Soudain, réalisant ce que faisait sa main, elle la désemmêla doucement des boucles brunes et la ramena contre son ventre.

« Tu as aimé ? » Demanda Belle, coupant Ruby dans sa rêverie.

Ruby hocha la tête. « Oui. » répondit-elle.

« Quelle partie tu as préférée ? »

« Quand tu jouais avec mes cheveux … » Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Ruby plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joues, « Je … heu … », et détourna son regard de Belle.

Belle sentit la chaleur sur ses joues après la réponse de Ruby. Elle rit doucement, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « On devrait sûrement aller attraper quelque chose pour le dîner. » suggéra-t-elle, essayant de dissiper la gêne qui s'était installée dans la pièce. « Il est tard. Ils vont bientôt arrêter de servir. »

Ruby s'assit. Elle frotta ses mains sur son pantalon, remarquant à quel point elles étaient devenues moites en quelques secondes. « Bien sûr. » Elle se leva, tendant sa main vers Belle. « Allez, viens. » Elle remua ses doigts, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Belle fixa sa main pendant un moment. Puis ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de Ruby. Son sourire timide s'élargit alors qu'elle glissait lentement sa main dans celle de la jeune fille. Ruby la tira doucement du canapé et elles s'avancèrent vers la porte. Ruby sentit sa main redevenir moite et, alors qu'elle allait relâcher celle de Belle, elle la sentit resserrer sa prise. Ruby lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Belle s'appuya contre elle alors qu'elles sortaient de la Salle Commune et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle main dans la main.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En une soirée ! Pfiou !**

**Lâchez pas l'histoire, les updates risquent d'être un peu plus espacées dans les prochains chapitres pour cause de rattrapages …**

**Les reviews sont bienvenues ! Si vous voyez des fautes dites-le moi, je peux corriger, ça fera plaisir aux prochains ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le 6 ! **

**Merci à la personne qui a posté une review pour le chap 5 hier et m'a fait penser à vous ! Je n'ai même pas l'excuse des rattrapages puisque j'ai (contre toute attente) mon semestre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Belle se réveilla tôt et bondit hors de son lit. Elle traversa rapidement le dortoir jusqu'au lit de Ruby qui était encore profondément endormie, cachée sous sa pile de couverture pour garder un maximum de chaleur. Sans prévenir, Belle sauta sur le lit et commença à rebondir dessus violemment.

« Joyeux Noël Ruby ! » hurla-t-elle en la secouant. « Réveille-toi ! »

Ruby grogna alors que son corps était rudement secoué et utilisé comme trampoline. Elle pensa à plusieurs façon de tuer Belle pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais se rappela qu'elle était bien trop mignonne pour être assassinée. « Belle, alleeez ... » marmonna-t-elle, tirant encore plus les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. « Encore cinq minutes. »

« Très bien. » Belle fit la moue et s'assit. « J'imagine que tu vas juste devoir attendre pour déballer le cadeau que je t'ai acheté. »

Elle sauta du lit et commença à traîner des pieds vers la salle commune.

Ruby repoussa d'un coup ses couvertures. « Cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? »

Belle s'arrêta, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se retournait vers Ruby. Elle étouffa un rire en la voyant. Les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux à moitié fermés par le sommeil. Même dans cet état, elle était encore adorable « Oh, tu es réveillée maintenant. »

« J'ai entendu 'cadeau'. » Elle sourit, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et sortant de son lit. Elle traîna ses pieds jusqu'à Belle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour conserver le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

« Donc traîner avec moi le jour de Noël n'est pas suffisamment motivant ? » la taquina Belle, faisant mine de bouder.

Ruby s'arrêta en face d'elle. « Bien sûr que si. » Elle lui releva délicatement le menton, transformant la moue de Belle en sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi. » Elle lui sourit, traînant des pieds, encore à moitié endormie, vers la salle commune.

Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher son sourire de s'élargir encore et suivit Ruby.

Ruby arriva la première au sapin, plongeant dessous et en sortant un paquet informe emballé dans un papier couvert de Vifs d'Or, elle bondit ensuite sur le canapé et atterrit dans les coussins avec l'énergie d'un jeune chiot excité. Belle la rejoignit quelques instants après, serrant dans ses mains une minuscule boîte soigneusement emballée. Elle se blottit entre Ruby et l'accoudoir, restant aussi près que possible de la première. Ruby enroula son bras autour de la taille de Belle et l'attira encore plus près.

« Toi la première. » elle sourit largement, lui poussant le paquet dans les mains.

« Okay » elle sourit impatiemment, déchirant le papier. Aussitôt que les morceaux de papiers furent écartés, Belle en sortit une veste rouge et or. Elle la tint devant elle avec curiosité. « Tu m'as offert une veste de postier ? » rigola-t-elle.

Ruby roula des yeux. « Retourne-la. » Belle s'exécuta. Le dos de la veste représentait un grand lion. Juste au-dessus, écrit en lettres rouge, se trouvait le mot 'Lucas'. Les manches portaient le chiffre sept. « Je pensais que ça t'irait bien, et que ça pourrait t'inciter à aller à un match. » elle haussa les épaules.

Belle sourit et serra la veste contre sa poitrine. « Elle est si chaude, » ses yeux se fermèrent. « Je l'adore. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Ruby, et Ruby eut besoin de toute sa force pour s'empêcher de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu vas venir à un match ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je serais ta fan numéro un … Mais je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« N'importe quoi. » Ruby hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi il y a ton nom dans le dos ? » elle émit un très léger, magnifique rire.

« Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas te laisser encourager quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta Ruby, et Belle leva les yeux vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais encourager qui que ce soit d'autre ? » répondit Belle. Elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre pendant un moment avant que Belle ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, les joues rouges, et tende son cadeau à Ruby

Ruby, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir un cadeau. Elle aurait été heureuse de simplement se perdre dans les doux yeux bleus de Belle. Mais elle prit le cadeau avec gratitude et le déballa rapidement, essayant de cacher son embarras.

C'était une petite boîte à bijoux, et Ruby l'ouvrit impatiemment. « C'est pas grand chose ... » marmonna Belle.

Ruby sortit de la boîte un bracelet en or, sa bouche grande ouverte. « Pas grand chose … ? Belle … c'est parfait. »

Elle commença à examiner les pendentifs qui se balançaient dessus : un Vif d'Or, un lion de Gryffondor, un R, un B ... « Je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublies. » ajouta Belle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Un cœur et … « Pourquoi un lémurien ? » demanda Ruby.

« C'est … heu … eh bien, » bredouilla-t-elle nerveusement, se grattant la nuque. Belle fixa son regard sur ses genoux alors qu'elle répondait. « Quand j'avais cinq ans, ma mère m'a donné ce bracelet, et un jour, elle est allée m'acheter ce pendentif pour mon anniversaire … elle devait aimer les singes j'imagine. » Elle sourit pendant un instant. « Mais … heu … elle n'est jamais … elle n'est jamais revenue. »

Ruby se sentit soudain indigne de toucher le bracelet, encore moins le tenir dans sa main.

« Les policiers Moldus ont trouvé le pendentif dans une boîte dans sa voiture. » Belle pouvait entendre sa gorge se serrer et se maudit intérieurement. « Quand j'étais jeune j'avais l'habitude de simplement le tenir dans ma main et penser à elle. Je regardais par la fenêtre et je pensais à des trucs. Et j'ai plus ou moins décidé que quand je trouverai quelqu'un que je pensais aussi spécial que ma maman, je … je lui donnerai le bracelet. »

Ruby avait arrêté de respirer. Elle serra juste Belle encore plus contre elle et cette fois n'hésita pas à déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas ça elle n'était même pas près de le mériter. Mais comment aurait-elle pu refuser ? Comment aurait-elle jamais pu rejeter un cadeau qui clairement signifiait énormément pour Belle ?

« Belle ... » murmura-t-elle, relevant doucement le menton de la jeune fille pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ruby ne fut pas surprise de la larme qui descendait doucement sur la joue de Belle, et elle l'effaça doucement du bout de son pouce en souriant. Reconnaissante, Belle lui sourit en retour, s'essuyant précipitamment les yeux.

« Je suis désolée … je suis stupide. » elle émit un petit rire tremblant.

« Bien sûr que non, » la rassura Ruby. « Je suis … Je suis très honorée, je le protègerai au péril de ma vie. » lui promit-elle.

Belle releva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de la tête de Ruby. Ruby leva les yeux pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent lentement le regard. « Du gui ... » murmura Ruby.

Belle hocha la tête, quittant Ruby du regard pendant un instant. Elle voulait que Ruby l'embrasse. Elle voulait embrasser Ruby. Tout en elle lui disait de jeter la prudence par la fenêtre et simplement vivre ce moment. Elle leva la tête, remarquant que Ruby s'était rapprochée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais décida rapidement de s'arrêter. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire de toute façon.

Ruby fixa Belle dans les yeux, sentant l'anticipation tordre son estomac. Elle voulait faire ça. Elle avait voulu le faire depuis le jour où elles avaient été en colle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui avait pris aussi longtemps de réaliser ses sentiments pour Belle. Elle avait toujours agit comme un gamin qui embêtait une fille parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle aurait juste voulu s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Ruby avança sa main, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Belle. Elle se rapprocha encore et sourit quand elle vit Belle faire de même. Elle lècha ses lèvres, qui étaient soudain devenues très sèches. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la seule chose qui en sortit fut une légère expiration. Belle leva une main, la déposant contre la joue de Ruby. Ses yeux suivirent Belle alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Ruby la suivit, se penchant doucement. Leurs cœurs accélérèrent, presque parfaitement synchronisés. Ruby ferma les yeux, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Belle.

« Oh, merde … désolée ... » s'excusa Emma, les faisant sursauter et s'éloigner rapidement l'une de l'autre.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent ailleurs timidement. Belle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ruby s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Elle frotta rudement son visage avant d'expirer bruyammant pour essayer de ralentir son cœur.

Emma baissa la tête et passa à côté d'elles. « Je vais juste prendre quelques trucs. » expliqua-t-elle sans les regarder. « Je serai repartie dans une minute. Joyeux Noël. »

Ruby la regarda sortir de la pièce au pas de course. Quand elle fut partie, elle se tourna vers Belle, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres. « Joyeux Noël Belle. »

Belle cacha sa déception de son mieux. Elle aurait voulu étrangler Emma pour son interruption. Elle se rapprocha, enroulant son bras autour de Ruby. « Joyeux Noël Ruby. »

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre la joue de Ruby, s'attardant un moment. Ruby ferma instantanément les yeux à son contact et elle soupira de contentement. Belle se blottit contre elle, Ruby ajustant sa position alors que Belle reposait sa tête sur son épaule et que la brunette enroulait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle caressa doucement le bras de Belle alors qu'elles s'étreignaient dans un silence confortable …

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Les reviews sont bienvenues !**

**Si vous lisez aussi en anglais allez faire un tour chez redbeautyftw et swanqueen101 ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Enfin là ! A partir de maintenant je suis vraiment en vacances donc vous pouvez m'engueuler si je prends trop de temps à updater ^^**

**Toute formulation tordue est à mettre sur le compte de ma beta RoseDesChamps … merci quand même 3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Ha ! Echec et mat ! » Ruby sautilla d'excitation. « Je t'ai enfin battue ! »

Belle examina silencieusement le plateau. En fait, Ruby n'avait pas gagné. Belle aurait facilement pu déplacer son fou et prendre sa tour, mais elle décida de ne rien dire. Après tout, ça faisait une semaine que Ruby essayait de la battre.

« Oui, tu as réussi. » Belle sourit, étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu es fatiguée ? Ou est-ce que tu fais juste semblant pour éviter que je ne t'embarrasse encore comme ça ? » Ruby lui lança un adorable sourire moqueur.

« Oh ha ha. » marmonna Belle sarcastiquement. « Si tu veux rejouer, je jouerai. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Vraiment ? » Ruby leva un sourcil joueur et s'avança, poussant Belle contre l'accoudoir du canapé et immobilisant ses avant-bras. « Et si je me transformais en un énorme chien effrayant ? Tu aurais peur de moi ? » Ruby sourit d'un air machiavélique.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Belle rigola, sentant une sueur froide se former derrière sa nuque alors que Ruby s'approchait encore plus d'elle, emplissant son cœur d'une attente qui n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque chien. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu es un loup-garou ou est-ce que c'est sensé être une blague ? Parce que ça n'était vraiment pas ta meil … »

Et juste comme ça, Ruby recula de quelques centimètres, ferma les yeux et se transforma en un grand _chien, _noir, et poilu.

Belle resta bouche bée, elle se frotta rapidement les yeux mais Ruby était toujours là : par terre, se grattant l'oreille et battant de la queue. Elle bondit et aboya soudainement, surprenant si bien Belle qu'elle s'écroula en arrière sur le canapé.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce … ? » marmonna Belle alors que Ruby trottinait vers le canapé, haletant et gémissant doucement. Elle poussa légèrement la main de Belle avec sa truffe et s'assit loyalement à côté d'elle, la fixant des yeux en attendant sa réaction.

Belle gloussa nerveusement. « Tu sais … tu es beaucoup plus aimable comme ça. » la taquina-t-elle.

Ruby pencha la tête sur le côté et émit un petit grognement de désaccord.

C'était étrange à vrai dire, à quel point Ruby et le chien étaient semblables. Les mêmes yeux - le même magnifique hazel – ressortissant sur une fourrure noire qui était de la même couleur que les cheveux de Ruby. Exactement comme son homologue humaine, ce chien était grand et élancé, mais ses muscles puissants étaient visibles quand il bougeait. Et il la regardait de la même façon que Ruby le faisait – celle qui faisait fondre le cœur de Belle et envoyait des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Très lentement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Belle, et elle se glissa sur le sol à côté de Ruby. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir. » elle rigola, passant précautionneusement ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure noire sur le dos de Ruby et souriant encore plus largement quand Ruby posa sa tête sur les genoux de Belle et soupira de contentement.

« Le gros avantage de cette situation c'est que je peux dire ce que je veux, et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Ruby releva la tête, la regardant avec de grands yeux joueurs comme pour dire 'Essaye !'.

Belle lui fit un grand sourire et murmura, « Tu sais … je pense que Gaston est un bien meilleur attrapeur que toi. »

Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, Belle se retrouva allongée, maintenue au sol par les pattes de Ruby.

« Okay, okay, » grogna-t-elle. « Je me rends. Tu as gagné. » Le poids sur ses épaules diminua légèrement alors que des mains remplaçaient les larges pattes, et Ruby bascula en avant, ses cheveux chatouillant le nez de Belle pendant une seconde avant qu'elles ne se rassoient toutes les deux, riant nerveusement et s'appuyant contre le canapé.

« Alors … ça fait combien de temps que tu es une Animagus ? »

« Juste quelques semaines. »

« Wouah … C'est plutôt impressionnant en réalité. D'habitude, un sorcier doit s'entraîner pendant des années avant de devenir un Animagus. »

« Oui, ben je me suis dit que si Maleficent pouvait le faire, je pouvais aussi. » Ruby haussa les épaules.

« Maleficent est une Animagus aussi ? » s'étonna Belle.

« Ouais, elle se transforme en dragon. C'était assez marrant en fait. Elle a essayé de saboter notre entraînement de Quidditch, mais on l'a maîtrisée facilement. » Ruby gloussa et, d'un nonchalant mouvement de baguette, fit exploser le coussin posé sur un fauteuil voisin.

« Oh, ça me fait penser ... » Belle lui lança un sourire taquin, tendant le bras au-dessus d'elle et frappant Ruby au visage d'un grand coup de coussin.

« Aïe ! » hurla Ruby alors que Belle pouffait de rire. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

« _Ça _c'était pour m'avoir foutu la trouille . »

« Oh ... » marmonna Ruby. « Je t'avais dit que je faisais peur. »

* * *

Le reste des vacances de Noël passa rapidement. Ruby et Belle passèrent chaque minute de chaque jour ensemble jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Sinistra demande à Belle de l'aider dans les salles de classe.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances. Tout le monde allait revenir le lendemain, et Ruby essayait de ne pas être trop amère. Principalement, elle était juste déçue de ne pas avoir tiré profit du temps qu'elle avait eu seule avec Belle. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas essayé. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les déranger, comme Emma ou le maladroit professeur d'astronomie.

Ruby soupira et partit se balader, descendant les escaliers du dortoir et passant le portrait de la grosse dame, décidée à ce que cette soirée soit encore mieux que toutes les autres.

Elle traversa tous les couloirs, jetant un coup d'oeil dans chaque classe à la recherche de Belle.

Elle arriva devant une porte ouverte et entra. Faisant le tour de la salle du regard, elle vit Belle qui lui tournait le dos, fouillant dans des papiers sur le bureau du professeur. Ruby sourit d'un air machiavélique et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds.

Son plan était de marcher discrètement jusque derrière Belle pour la surprendre, mais quand elle remarqua les rideaux masquant l'entrée du placard à fournitures, elle décida de se cacher dedans à la place. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, observant Belle qui étudiait des papiers étalés devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Belle poussa un soupir d'exaspération, faisant voler quelques mèches qui cachaient ses yeux.

Quand Belle se retourna pour marcher vers elle, Ruby se recula rapidement, laissant les rideaux retomber et la dissimuler entièrement. Son timing devait être parfait. Elle attendit que l'ombre de Belle apparaisse sous les rideaux et attaqua. Elle tendit la main, attrapant le bras de Belle et la tirant brusquement derrière les rideaux.

Belle poussa un cri perçant alors qu'elle était entraînée dans le placard. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper sa baguette, ce qui était inutile puisqu'elle l'avait laissée sur son lit. Sa réaction passa de la peur à une pointe de colère quand elle vit que Ruby se tenait en face d'elle, riant comme une hystérique.

« Putain, Ruby ! » la réprimanda-t-elle, lui donnant une claque sur le bras. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur, plaçant sa main sur son cœur et respirant profondément pour se calmer. « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Ruby fit de son mieux pour calmer son rire. Elle fit la moue, l'air joueur, « Oooh, je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle, attirant Belle à elle pour un câlin. Elle lui caressa le dos. « Mais c'était marrant. » Elle rigola encore quand Belle s'écarta, la fusillant du regard et lui donnant une autre tape sur le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? »

Ruby haussa les épaules. « Je m'ennuyais. » Elle hésita un instant avant de confesser sa vraie raison. « Et, je … tu me manquais un peu … »

Belle leva un sourcil et lui fit un sourire en coin. « Un peu ? »

Ruby roula des yeux. « Okay, tu me manquais vraiment. » Elle fit un pas en avant, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Belle. « Ces vacances de Noël ont été géniales et c'est grâce à toi. » Elle tendit la main, la posant délicatement contre la joue de Belle. « J'ai juste ... » Elle fit une pause, décidant qu'elle n'avait plus envie de parler.

Elle voulait finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé le matin de Noël. Elle voulait sentir les lèvres de Belle contre les siennes. Et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Belle voulait la même chose. Son regard descendit des profonds yeux bleus de Belle à ses lèvres. Elle se pencha doucement et, à sa grande surprise, Belle supprima la distance qui les séparait, l'embrassant légèrement et se reculant immédiatement. Ruby inspira rapidement sous l'effet de la surprise et Belle rougit immédiatement, son visage s'attardant à quelques centimètres de celui de Ruby, ses doigts se fermant délicatement autour du poignet de Ruby.

« Je … Je suis désolée, Ruby. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Enfin, si, je sais, mais ... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, Ruby l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa, la coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Belle émit un léger gémissement et ferma les yeux. Ruby enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Belle, la tenant près d'elle tandis que les bras de Belle s'enroulaient autour de son cou, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les cheveux bruns de Ruby. Elles s'embrassèrent lentement et intensément, laissant tous leurs sentiments se déverser dans ce moment unique et passionné.

« Mademoiselle French, êtes-vous là ? »

Belle interrompit le baiser à contrecoeur. « Merde … » murmura-t-elle, souriant en voyant Ruby faire la moue quand elle rompit le contact. Elle effleura de ses doigts la joue de la jeune fille avant de mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Ici, Professeur. J'étais juste … » elle réfléchit pendant une seconde « allée chercher du parchemin. »

Ruby émit un petit rire en entendant son excuse et Belle glissa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'étouffer.

« Laissez ça. J'ai besoin de votre aide dans la classe de Potions. »

Belle soupira. « Oui, Professeur. J'arrive tout de suite. » Elle regarda Ruby dans les yeux, regrettant d'avoir accepté d'aider à remettre les classes en ordre pour la rentrée. Elle enleva sa main de la bouche de Ruby et fronça les sourcils. « Je dois y aller … » murmura-t-elle tristement.

« Ça va te prendre combien de temps ? »

« Pas trop longtemps. Je te retrouve dans le dortoir dans une heure. » Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Ruby et l'attira vers elle. Elle l'embrassa, souriant quand elle sentit le sourire de Ruby. Elle recula doucement. « Sors juste après nous. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses encore perdre des points à Gryffondor. » la taquina-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux et sortait du placard à fournitures.

* * *

Ruby était assise sur son lit et attendait, ses doigts tambourinant impatiemment sur les draps. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de sourire durant les deux dernières heures. Son esprit rejouait inlassablement le même moment. Elle se fichait qu'il soit dix heures, et d'être totalement épuisée, et que tout le monde rentre le lendemain.

Belle l'avait embrassée.

Elle était si adorable, si parfaite, et elle l'avait embrassée. Elle avait embrassé Ruby la première.

Ruby sourit béatement, retombant sur son oreiller quand elle reconnut le goût des lèvres de Belle sur les siennes.

Dieu qu'elle avait envie de recommencer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre aussi longtemps ? Comme si elle avait attendu son signal, Ruby entendit le portrait s'ouvrir à la volée et des bruits de pas précipités foncer dans les escaliers du dortoir. Belle surgit dans la pièce, l'air embarrassé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard. Elle ne voulait pas me lâcher. J'ai dû nettoyer les brosses à tableau au moins trois fois avant qu'elle ne soit satisfaite, et elle m'a fait noter au moins trente devoirs, ce que je ne pense même pas avoir le droit de faire. Et après, elle avait besoin de moi pour l'aider à porter ... » Mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand Ruby sauta du lit et plaça délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres, un sourire éclairant son visage. Son doigt descendit doucement le long de la mâchoire de Belle avant de relever gentiment son menton. Belle leva les yeux, étourdie, et rencontra le regard de Ruby. « Où on en était ? »

« Heu … hem … on … on était juste ... » bégaya Belle à toute vitesse, sa voix s'éteignant quand Ruby s'avança. Sa main remonta le long de la nuque de Belle et elle attira enfin la ravissante jeune fille vers elle, capturant de nouveau ses lèvres, la poussant contre le pied du lit de Mary Margaret et la piégeant dans son étreinte.

Belle enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille de Ruby, ses mains se glissant juste sous sa chemise pour effleurer la peau froide et douce. Son dos pesait contre le baldaquin en bois dur, et elle s'arqua contre celui-ci, tirant Ruby encore plus près d'elle si bien qu'il n'y avait plus un seul espace entre elles.

Ruby sentait des frissons parcourir sa peau à chaque endroit que Belle effleurait du bout de ses doigts. Elle mordilla la lèvre de Belle et un autre petit gémissement lui échappa dans un souffle alors qu'elle reculait, ses mains restant autour de la taille de Ruby quand elle réalisa que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son ventre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un souffle haché. La bouche de Ruby s'étira encore en un sourire fascinant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? » murmura doucement Ruby, ses doigts parcourant délicatement les joues de Belle.

« On ... » Belle s'arrêta, pensive. « On continue ? » Elle commença à rougir intensément.

Ruby rit de son innocence. « Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, Belle. » Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. « Je » Ruby embrassa son cou, « Suis » elle embrassa sa joue, « toute » et le bout de son nez, « À toi. »

Belle sentit ses jambes faiblir quand Ruby l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ses mains agrippèrent le devant de la chemise de Ruby, et elle tomba en arrière sur le lit de Mary Margaret en l'entraînant au-dessus d'elle, sans rompre leur baiser.

* * *

Belle se réveilla la première. Elle ne sursauta pas comme la dernière fois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Ruby. Cette fois c'était vraiment différent. Elle était heureuse et confortablement installée, avec les bras de Ruby entourant étroitement sa taille et la tenant près d'elle. Elle sourit à l'image adorable de Ruby endormie. Elle dégageait un air d'innocence, que Belle savait être très loin de la réalité, mais c'était tout de même magnifique à voir.

Elle leva une main, repoussant délicatement une mèche rouge égarée sur le visage de Ruby. Sa main s'éloigna brusquement quand Ruby se réveilla dans un frisson. Ses yeux encore à moitié fermés de sommeil parcoururent la pièce avant de se fixer sur Belle. Elle lui fit un immense sourire, l'attirant un peu plus près d'elle.

« Bonjour. » la salua-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Belle lui sourit en retour. « Bonjour. » répondit-elle, s'approchant encore. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Ruby, appréciant le petit murmure de contentement que celle-ci émit à son contact. Elle se recula et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je pourrais me réveiller comme ça tous les matins. »

« Moi aussi. » Les doigts de Ruby traçaient délicatement des cercles dans le bas du dos de Belle. Elle prit une expression sérieuse pendant quelques secondes. « Alors, Belle ... » le visage de Belle se tendit et Ruby le remarqua immédiatement. Elle la serra impossiblement plus près. « Détends-toi, s'il-te-plaît, je veux juste te demander un truc … »

Le visage de Belle se détendit. « D'accord, mais tu avais l'air tellement sérieuse. Je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. »

« Non, jamais, » lui assura Ruby. Elle ravala sa nervosité. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu ... » Elle s'arrêta, perdant la suite de ses pensées quand son regard croisa celui de Belle. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient fixés sur elle, et elle seulement. « … te considèrerais comme ma petite amie ? »

Belle ne put arrêter le sourire qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres. « Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que d'être considérée comme ta petite amie. » Elle posa sa main sur le visage de Ruby. « Maintenant j'ai une encore meilleure raison pour crâner avec ma nouvelle veste. »

Ruby rigola. « Je suis tellement contente que tu l'aimes bien. »

« Je te l'ai dit. » Belle la fixa intensément dans les yeux. « Je l'aime. »

Ruby lui rendit son regard pendant un court instant avant de se rapprocher. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Belle. La plus petite s'approcha encore, enroulant ses mains autour de son cou. Elles s'embrassèrent lentement. Les mains de Ruby serraient la taille de Belle et leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient. Elles se perdirent complètement dans ce baiser, inconscientes du bruit annonçant que quelqu'un montait les escaliers du dortoir.

« Okay, sérieusement ? » les interrompit bruyamment Mary Margaret, les forçant à se séparer et la regarder.

Elle se tenait au pied du lit, les mains sur ses hanches. « Vous ne pouviez pas faire deux pas de plus et faire ça sur le lit de Ruby ? »

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent immédiatement et se tortillèrent pour sortir du lit. « Désolée ... » murmurèrent-elles à l'unisson pendant que Mary Margaret roulait des yeux et plaçait sa valise sur le lit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Enfin un peu de mouvement ;) énormément de plaisir à traduire ce chapitre, surtout la fin !**

**Les reviews nourrissent ma faible motivation en ces temps de bouquinage dans un transat au soleil, lâchez-vous !**


End file.
